Chapter 68
Issue 68, published in Volume 7, is the 68th chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''''Fetishism, in the limelight.'''' Page Titles * A Worrying Photo * Happy Ending ♡ * A Close Friend's Standpoint * Shaken * The Art Of Weapons * A Girl's Appeal * The President's Point Of View * A Professional's Advice * The Kindness That Doesn't Get Across * The Rivals * Passing Over Each Other's Kindness * The Moment When Dreams Come True Summary Back at school after summer vacation, Mikoshiba's friends inform him that they had taken some 'ghost photos' at the beach. Mikoshiba attempts to hide the fact that he is scared by walking away. However, he bumps into Hori who has suddenly stopped to stare intently at the photos. Hori points out a visible pair of legs to Mikoshiba's friends, asking - "I wonder whose these are". Upon hearing this, Mikoshiba panics, assuming that he has spotted a ghost. Pointing to a pair of (human) legs, Hori turns around and asks Mikoshiba who they belong to. Hori claims that these legs are 'his type'. Mikoshiba hands Nozaki the photograph, explaining his predicament. Nozaki does not know who the legs belong to. On the other hand, he compares Hori's pursuit to that of the prince in 'Cinderella' - "The prince is looking for these beautiful legs." Mikoshiba remarks that a prince who has his sights on that part of the body would be terrible. Nozaki goes on to tell a story where all the girls in town get plastic surgery for their legs, while Cinderella is locked in her room. Cinderella's wicked stepsisters tie her to a chair and force her to eat in order to 'get fattened up'. Mikoshiba thinks that she looks somewhat happy to be fed. Nozaki suggests that Mikoshiba talk to Kashima, since she is 'well-informed about the girls'. Mikoshiba refuses vehemently. He insists that she will become irritated if made to "go between the senpai she is close to and somebody else". Mikoshiba concludes his speech with an assured tone of voice, when all of sudden Sakura appears. Upon seeing the photograph, she pipes up: "Ah! These legs are Kashima-kun's!" This takes a huge toll on Mikoshiba's self-confidence and he starts sweating while Sakura continues to ramble. Catching on to Mikoshiba's fragile state, Nozaki begs her to stop talking. After being told about the situation, Sakura becomes determined to tell Kashima that Hori likes her legs. She throws open the door to Kashima's classroom - followed by Nozaki and Mikoshiba - and proceeds to scream out this fact. Kashima yells in surprise, yet grinds to a halt internally. She fervently asks Sakura: "You mean... more than Mikoshiba's legs?!" Mikoshiba tells her that her legs can obviously 'win' against those of a guy. Kashima continues: "Then... even more than Nozaki's legs?!" Provoked, Mikoshiba asks her why his legs are ranked lower than Nozaki's. Kashima eventually calms down and apologises, remarking that she feels kind of shaken. Sakura advises her that her legs can now become her 'weapons'. Yet Kashima takes this literally instead of metaphorically and clarifies that she doesn't want to "kick senpai like that". As Sakura explains, she meant that Kashima should start showing off her legs to Hori more often. However, the scenario in Kashima's mind is one where she jumps out of nowhere, legs raised, in order to catch him off-guard. Sakura asks her why she is bent on attacking him. Enthusiastic despite still being confused, Kashima sets off to make Hori notice her legs. Mikoshiba wonders why he hasn't noticed them up until now. Sakura replies that he was probably "too close to notice". Kashima bursts into the drama club room, throws her leg onto a table in front of Hori and asks him to look at it. Indifferent, Hori briefly wonders whether she had twisted it then concludes that it looks the same as usual. Kashima tells him to look at it carefully. However, Hori's gaze is drawn back to her face as he becomes suspicious of what she is 'scheming'. He points out that her eyes appear to be bloodshot, to which Kashima explains that she had stayed up late the night before. Sakura and Mikoshiba realise that when it comes to Kashima, Hori only looks at her face. Since Kashima's legs appear to be 'losing' to her face, Mikoshiba suggests that she change her outfit in order to show them off. Therefore, Kashima starts putting on costumes from the drama club's dressing room. She starts off by rolling up a skirt so that it looks like a mini-skirt. Hori becomes annoyed that she is wrinkling the skirt and pulls out an iron. Kashima comes back wearing 'super short shorts'. While ironing the skirt, Hori remarks that long boots would look good with her shorts. Mikoshiba is alarmed when Kashima returns to the classroom wearing a full prince outfit. As it turns out, Hori had been too caught up picking out clothes for Kashima that he had failed to notice her legs. Sakura and Mikoshiba desperately ask Nozaki for "suggestions that will somehow develop the situation". As a manga artist, Nozaki's mind is wired towards plotting an alternative scenario. He claims that Kashima 'isn't really suited to be the heroine' and that Hori 'should be more like a senpai with patience'. Therefore, Nozaki sketches out a scene where he alters both their personalities. Kashima is a shy tomboy who wants to be seen as a girl, while Hori is tall and encouraging. Mikoshiba remarks that Nozaki's characters are overly exaggerated and therefore incomparable to the real Hori and Kashima. Kashima suddenly remembers something she had forgotten about Hori. She asks Mikoshiba whether he had said her legs 'were his type', which Mikoshiba confirms. This leads Kashima to conclude that Hori is jealous of her legs. She puts her tights back on, making Sakura and Mikoshiba wonder why she seems to be losing confidence. As it turns out, this is only because Kashima believes that her legs are 'too tempting to senpai's eyes'. Mikoshiba states that her confidence levels have exceeded an acceptable degree of positive thinking. Two of Hori's friends approach him, mentioning that Kashima had been acting strange. They had also noticed that she was eager to show off her legs. This reminds Hori that he had discussed his favourite type of legs with Mikoshiba earlier that day. This convinces Hori's friends that the reason for Kashima's strange behaviour must be 'the rivalry' (her determination to become Hori's favourite kouhai). In addition to Nozaki and Wakamatsu, a new rival deemed 'pretty legs character' has emerged on the ranks. Hori is simply confused. Hori leaves the room considering his friend's words: "You should be nice to her once in a while." All of a sudden, Kashima calls out to him from the other side of the corridor. He approaches her, intending to clear up any misunderstandings between the two of them. However, he is interrupted before he can do so. Turning her 'prince mode' on, Kashima takes Hori's hand and assures him that she will be supportive of his so-called pursuit of longer legs - "Even if it's 1cm, no, even if it's 1mm, please don't give up." Aggravated, Hori ends up punching her to the floor. Mikoshiba laments that Hori was disbelieving when told that the legs were Kashima's. Nozaki recalls a little while ago when he had asked Hori what he wants to do with legs. Hori had indifferently replied with "Well, I want to look at them and touch them." Nozaki and Mikoshiba stare at the scene unfolding before them in which Hori has Kashima in a body lock by grabbing both her legs. They remark: "He's looking at them (his ideal legs) and he's touching them... but he doesn't particularly look happy..." Characters in Order Of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters